FateStay Night: Flaw Insurgence
by Sydney Grise
Summary: [AU][Events paralleled to the 5th Holy Grail War] Four spirits were summoned during the Holy Grail War. The rules have bended due to the flaws of the other spirits. Now along with their masters, they fight to resolve the paradox.
1. Moonlight Awakening

**Fate/Stay Night: Flaw Insurgence**

Disclaimer: Fate/Stay Night belongs to TYPE-MOON and other owners related to this project. The original characters (OC) involved in this fiction belong to me, the reference of the Servant characters are taken from historical accounts and existing literary works of the Old World.

Note: This is my first attempt at Fate/Stay Night and my fourth fiction in my folio. This takes place along the scenario of Fate/Stay Night so expect an AU storyline here. Hope you enjoy this piece of work.

**I. Moonlight Awakening**

"_I am the light, the harbinger amidst the hallowed evening."_

The serene light of the full moon took witness, shedding light unto the grounds below its scope. The voice echoed with an arcane influence, the pitch noted of a female caster. Found in its tune, it seemed young in age.

"_In the eternal night, lay thy eyes unto the path before you."_

Resounding within the enormous halls of the cathedral, the cantillation continued. The darkening shades around it made shadows hide in the night. Solitude was guaranteed with its secrecy of the evening. The altar was steady and empty. The candles with their dim lights have remained on their stands. At the center point of the wide aisle, a sigil came to inscribe its intricate array before the altar's presence.

"_Heed the voice of the eternal echo, thy fate redeemed thy soul."_

The summoner stood on the aisle, a young girl clasping the gleaming object in hand. The chain was partly wrapped on her two fingers, the golden piece of round shape flickered with the dim light. A faint ticking tickled the silent air. The clockwork was running constantly, despite its age of years it surpassed; an antiquity well-preserved by this young lady.

"_A tribute offered this pact, take its craft to thy wish."_

The winds have begun to pick up. The flames of the candles have been seemingly snuffed away, leaving half to remain. The wind carried illumination as it circled the girl and the array, the watch suspended on the chain making its whirling motion. The light gave its flash, revealing everything in the shadows. The young lass's closed eyes felt the glimpse of the blinding flash. The gusts slowly forming have begun to fan her garments of azure and black. The strands of her long hair of black with its dyed shade of blue were brought to flutter in the grasp of the air, her skin made pale by the light.

"_Of the blood circling the essence of eternity, I mark thee thy mandate."_

The chain began to slide away from her grasp, the olden timepiece falling to the ground where the array was inscribed. The light enveloped the object, the winds circling with its influx of force. It was near, only the last line to invoke. The woman's eyes shot open, uttering the final chant.

"_Come to me, warrior of eternity."_

The timepiece halted on that moment, her last phrase echoing. The light began to craft its ethereal form, a definite shape molded by its illumination. Its aura filled the room, making its span take the whole cathedral. A bright flash followed by silence and once more, darkness. The only light in that hall were the candles that remained.

She stood before the figure, a hand placed on her waist. The summoning was over. Gazing with her hazel eyes, she beheld the figure that stood before her. The stranger stood, clothed with a suit of black. It consisted of a white linen shirt, a ribbon tied around the neck in its neat order, whilst topped with a black vest and a long coat of black. The slick black trousers matched the attire; the leather shoes seemingly gave its luster. The jet mane came bound with a cord on his back; a wavy strand graced its place on his visage. His height came to surpass the girl in a few inches, his stature seemingly noble. Gazing at her with hazel eyes behind the spectacles resting on the bridge of his nose, a smile came to his face.

She looked at him, wondering who this being is. This marveled her, from the clothing to the manner of this man's appearance. The features he had were strangely familiar. Knowing that surely, it was a Servant, but curiosity came with its initial moment. She broke the silence of the evening, willing to ask.

"Could you be Simoun?" she asked him, wishing to know his identity.

The man heard the question. A slight pause came to him before he responded. "You can say that. Quite close."

She sighed, yet hearing the answer he gave, she had a clue of the Servant's identity. She began to judge his features, finding the possibility of what class this entity was. She wanted to ask again.

"And your class is?" she asked again.

"Caster," he replied cordially yet politely. He extended his hand to her, a bow with its manner of courtesy followed. "And my Master's name would be?"

"Kim Miang. It's nice to meet you." she answered him, giving her hand to him. Touching the skin of his palm with her own, she had noted one detail that she recalled not being there. An intricate marking came with its crimson inscription, a glyph resembling a dagger with protruding arrays from its hilt.

* * *

The full moon was at the sight of the horizon, setting the view of Fuyuki City into the binds of the window similar to a landscape portrait painted. The young man leaned back on the chair where he was seated. The long-sleeved shirt of black and the faded jeans that clothed his slouched form were wrinkled by his posture. Stray strands of chestnut brown lay sprawled on his visage as he laid his head on the backrest of his seat, the rest of his layered styled hair came unruly in form. Black hued eyes stared at the ceiling with a blank gaze, pondering through a haze of indecision. A predicament it was, this being an ache to his head.

"Damn, I can't go on like this." he snorted as he sat upright, his arms coming forward as they rest on his lap. "I can't go on through this War without a servant. I've been groomed by my family for ten years for this. I can't screw this just because I have no Servant. More to that, because of not having a catalyst."

His eyes stirred to and fro, searching through the corners of the room for a possible source. His mind continued ticking, his thoughts rushing for a possible catalyst. Searching through the shelves of books, sculptures, jewels, antique decorations and others, he couldn't find what he really wanted. He was losing hope in this matter.

"It's no use. A catalyst has to at least be connected to the servant." he muttered to himself. He laid his hand unto the coffee table in front of him, his fingers coming to touch a hard cover. He paused a moment, turning to look at the hard-bound volume touching his fingertips. He perused at it, noticing the title written on the book's cover.

"Hm, Romance of the Three Kingdoms, eh?" he mused. A sudden realization came to him. A catalyst was right there in his reach. _There are many potential heroes recorded in that book. Any one of these guys can fit any class._

He brought the book to his grasp as a smirk came to his face upon realization. Why had he not thought of it? "Well, why not give it a shot? Any of those warriors recorded will do as a Servant of any class."

He rose from his seat, the volume in hand. He ambled towards the shelf, taking another book with him. Turning towards the door nearby, he left the room with two books in hand. Leaving the confines of his study for a wider space at the courtyard of the manor, he readies himself for the summoning ritual.

* * *

"Ah, a moment to rise from the world; this is perfect." a voice came to echo, low in its pitch and hushed magnitude. The sway of the trees surrounding him gave their eerie welcome, the rustling branches easing after the light subsided. Only the full moon was making its illumination to the woods.

The young summoner placed his hands within the pockets of his slacks. The sleeves of his jacket lay limp on his sides, the garment itself draped on the youth's shoulders. The white shirt's buttons were undone, the necktie of blue hung loose underneath its lapels. The strands of his crimson dyed hair obscure the dextral half of his face, the eye seemingly covered for the matter. A seemingly disturbed grin wrote its inscription on his visage, a reaction upon seeing the entity before him.

The being stood before him, his semi-chiseled form was covered by his light armor pieces. Bracers of lacquer and rope were placed on his forearms; occasional pieces of metal were placed at some points. A net garb covered his torso with its light coating whilst a light lacquer pauldron covered his left shoulder. His dark pants were decorated with hues of blue and red as it came tight on the lower part of his legs with greaves. A rope sash bound the garment to his waist. The long crimson locks were bound together at the back. His face was pale, marked with tattoos that noted his ominous appearance. This being was a personification of a chaotic shadow.

The being gazed at the young man with a dark gaze, his eyes seemingly lifeless as it can strike horror. The youth came unfazed, crazed at the entity's glare with the malice that it had. He straightened his countenance, gazing at the summoned being with a disturbed grin.

"So, you are my Servant." he said to him with a steady tone. "What is your class?"

"Assassin." the Servant replied.

The youth gave a chuckle, starting from its soft magnitude. The seemingly senseless laugh came to be heard, audible with its twisted tune. He halted for a moment, gazing at the Servant again. His eyes came to meet the orbs of lifeless gleam, knowing that death and destruction is what it carried. He eased his breath, taking his moment to speak to the being.

"I am your Master, Kira Saito." the youth said his name. "You will follow my orders from this point on. This is a war that we are ought to fight in."

A low growl came from the Assassin, bellowing in response. Kira simply grinned at the reply given to him.

* * *

Books lay open on the floor, sprawled with pages running at the gusts of wind. The room itself was almost distraught due to the winds acting up within the room. An overwhelming flash of light filled the room, outshining the lighting that it had as the circuitry caused the flickering. The source of this light show within its confines was found on the center. The circle with its symbols in its luminous inscription had vanished. A young girl watched, dressed in her school uniform consisting of a white blouse topped with a purple vest and a short skirt of purple to match the whole attire. Her hair of jet black reached her back with its length, a pink clip rested on one side near her right temple. Her eyes of brown gazed at the figure obscured by the shadows after the light subsided, her petite frame still on her knees to the floor as she watched in awe. The girl could not believe what just happened. How could such a being would appear knowing her age, a young girl of fourteen be capable of such a feat of summoning? Curiosity or coincidence, she thought, this was far from what she expected.

The figure stood amidst the shadows, its stature taller than the young lass. Adorned on his body was a pair of silken trousers, its loose garment covering his legs with its sash circling the edges on his waist with its intricate ethnic pattern. A vest of woven fabrics came to cover his chest, the colored threads laid in a pattern not native in that nation. The stranger's clothing accented his sinewy, semi-chiseled frame in its tanned tone. The thick, wavy mane was bound by two bands of cloth, crossing together as they circle his head. A braid of beads rested on the side of his face, along with a few curled strands. His deep eyes of a dark hue gazed at the surroundings, finding everything too new to him. His sight came to focus, setting its gaze at the girl.

The girl was aghast; curiosity never drew her as far as this. This spirit, now in tangible form, was conjured with just a broken piece of old wood as a catalyst and through a ritual that was read from some book. She perused at the being, her eyes skimming at every feature from top to bottom. The figure was familiar enough, the features giving hints to this stranger's identity.

_Ok, turbans from the southern region on his head. The patterns on his clothes, the cool-looking body, the face, and…wait a second. _She halted her pondering, the face seemed familiar enough. She remembered one of the pictures from her history class with the exact features. That's when it hit her. _Frances, what did you summon now? This is a Datu from that discussion during history class. _

(A/N: Datu is a Filipino term for chieftain or leader in a certain tribe or community known as a Barangay. This was during the Pre-Hispanic period in Philippine history. Ok, done with the history tidbit and back to the story.)

"Who summoned me here?" the stranger's voice came deep with its tone. Frances almost jumped from where she was. A flat, forced laugh left her lips with a hint of embarrassment and fear somewhat mingling. She came to reply to his question.

"I'm….right here." she spoke with hesitation, a finger pointed to her self in a childish manner. The being stepped forward, cutting the distance to see in detail the one who summoned him. Seeing this child of a woman, a sigh of astonishment left his lips in this discovery.

"A child called me here?" he remarked, thinking of what odds could possibly call him in that moment. "Interesting, a girl would summon me at a young age. You must have skill."

The latter part of the statement made Frances scratch her cheek. She feels quiet embarrassed to confide the truth. But it would be able to clear things for her sake. Hesitant, she replied. Come what may, she thought.

"Well, you see…"

* * *

In the courtyard of the manor somewhere in Fuyuki City, it seemed to be a coincidence that a similarity of situations takes place. This was slightly different in a case. The winds have settled and the light has died down. The young man was expectant, wondering what hero or soldier would stand before him behind the mist that clouded the being. The moonlight peered through the circular window at the peak of the dome roof, its serene glow shed like a spotlight on a stage. The silhouette came to form, its shape definitely ambiguous. He kept a calm countenance, his gaze trying to analyze what's behind the shroud of smoke. 

_Ok, this is it Victor. It could be any of those generals or something. _He mused with a calm look. _Any of them will be fine._

The smoke settled, unveiling the being that stood before him. His stature seemed to be at his equal, a few inches made its surpassing point to Victor's height. His build was quite expected for a soldier, hardened with strength as his muscles were molded by battle underneath the armor that covered it. The metallic plating that topped the silken clothing on his body was a graceful sight to him, ancient and oriental in its looks. The bracers and greaves of metal seemed to carry its own authority along with the armor. The black hair that he sported was bound in a cord of silk at the end as its length came braided, reaching his chine. The halberd stood with its glory, resting on his side at his grasp in its heralded rest.

Victor gazed at the being, the armor that it had worn and the appearance that it had gave a number of possibilities. But what grasped his attention was the halberd on his hand. It gave a number of possibilities to his identity. His mind began to run after the names that bore such a weapon, the ones recorded in the book of the Three Kingdoms. Only a handful came to him. All he has to do is guess at the Servant.

Victor mused as he looked at the halberd. Guan Yu is definitely out of the picture. He then asked, making his guess to the Servant's name. "So, are you Hu Che'er?"

"No." rang the man's voice, a negative answer.

"Ok." he guessed wrong. That was crossed out of his mind. He tries again. "Uh, Pang De?"

"Nope." he answered.

"Zhao Yun?" he guessed again.

A grunt came to leave his lips, shaking his head to the guess.

"Ma Chao." Victor guessed once more.

"Nah." the Servant replied.

"Ok then." Victor mused. He gazed at the halberd for one last time. This time he asked the question to himself. "Who else carried a halberd and was skilled to fight with it? Ok, so you're not Zhang Liao, right?"

He simply shook his head. This led Victor to his conclusion. It was what he didn't expect to have. This realization came to sink at him, the fact that there would be only one man left to be able to carry such a weapon. He stands out among men.

"Wait, you can't be. You're Lu…"

"Yup, that's me." he said, a nod coming to his head.

Victor figured it out at last. He didn't expect such a powerful fighter to be at his side, this reference only in the historical accounts. Now the next question was raised.

"Then what class are you then? Lancer? Berserker?"

"Rider." the Servant flatly replied to the youth.

Victor paused a moment. _Rider, eh? _There was something this Servant was known for, thanks to that quote. He sighed upon recalling it, remembering the steed that he rides with and with its crimson coat, it was undeniable. "Right…"

The Servant took a step forward, his head gazing at the surroundings that seem new to him. The architecture of the room and the design of its interiors intrigued the fighter. It made him utter a brief phrase.

"Nice place you got here." the Servant complemented with its crude manner.

Victor smiled at his comment as his back was turned from him at the moment, the statement he found it to be honest. "Thanks."

"So, ya got something to drink?"

"Well, will sake do?" Victor asked the Servant.

"Yeah, it'll do. It's quite close." he answered as he followed his momentary Master.

* * *

(End of Chapter)

Author's Notes

Well, that's the introduction of the characters that will participate in this story. Though, it may be a bit short, hope you enjoyed it. I'm currently at the stage of planning the next one and readying it for the table, along with the typing of the chapter itself. In case you're wondering about the identities of the Servant characters, you can guess in your reviews or wait for the upcoming chapters. I'll confide them if your guesses are right or if you really need it. Oh, and please review. Your comments, suggestions and critiques are welcomed and appreciated. I'll see you again with the next chapter.

Sydney Grise


	2. Invite to the Masquerade

**Fate/Stay Night: Flaw Insurgence**

Disclaimer: Fate/Stay Night belongs to TYPE-MOON and other owners related to this project. The original characters (OC) involved in this fiction belong to me, the reference of the Servant characters are taken from historical accounts and existing literary works of the Old World.

I would like to apologize for the delay. Since I really had a lot to handle and not to mention I took time to make this chapter. Also, there is this butterfly effect in this story which will change the scenarios of the whole 5th Holy Grail War. Well, hope you enjoy the story.

**II. Invite to the Masquerade**

The sun shone, its radiance giving warmth to the new day. The room flashed brightly as the ray of light peered through the window, flashing towards the young man's seated form. The black bag rested on top of the desk, sprawled and waiting for him to take. Dressed in his black shirt and his brown uniform trousers, Victor was about to leave his room. The jacket for his uniform was draped on his chair. His chestnut brown hair was styled in a presentable fashion with its strands casually down. The panel on the desk was glowing with a display of the time as he turned his gaze to it. It was already 7:30 in the morning. He rose from his seat and grabbed the watch laid on the table. Placing it on his wrists with a casual manner, he took notice of the marking on the back of his left hand. The crimson seal was intricate in design, each segment resembling a dragon's body. That moment made him halt for a second, thinking as the thoughts glided within his mind.

It was just last night that he initiated the ritual. And now that he had obtained a Servant, it was about time that he brought a serious consideration about his responsibilities as a mage. He snickered at the thought, averting his gaze to the pair of holed gloves sprawled on the table. _It's wise not to raise any suspicion_, he thought. Taking the black glove, he wore it on his left hand. The material covered the marking, the fingers sliding through the holes as they felt comfortable. Taking the bag and the jacket for his uniform, he left his abode.

* * *

Victor brought his hands in his pockets, the black bag tucked on the cradle of his arm. The street where he walked through led to a traditional Japanese house with its wall and gate. He couldn't help but gaze at its design, the simplicity and the grandeur that it possessed was something he had not seen before, being an exchange student to Fuyuki City. It could have been a manor, this he thought out. Noticing the door on the gateway open, a woman darted out and sprinted her way through the street. She was shouting something incoherent due to her haste. Victor could only scratch his head in such a puzzled manner.

_What's with her?_ He thought to himself.

"Good morning, Victor." a female voice came to echo within his ears. The tone came to register in his mind that something quite familiar stirred his senses.

He turned to see who greeted him, seeing a familiar face. A girl welcomed him, having hair of dark lavender and a slender frame bearing a fair complexion. She was dressed in a school uniform, much similar in color scheming as his. Her companion was a young man with the same stature and height as his, clothed with the very same uniform that he was dressed in. The auburn haired youth smiled at him with a casual greeting. He recognized the pair.

"Oh, morning Sakura, Shiro." he replied. He turned to the horizon and the smoke trail that the woman just left. "What's with her?"

"Oh, you mean Miss Fujimura?" Shiro said as he gave a light smile. "Well, she doesn't want to get late. We should get going, too."

"Well, great timing." Victor remarked nonchalantly. "It's funny to see a teacher with a case of tardiness. Feels no different from home…" The last words that he uttered seemingly dropped its tone as he started walking through the street.

The trio walked together, their path leading to the school. His gaze came to fix at the two, especially Sakura. For once, the youth felt calm upon seeing her. Something serene and untold circled the lass. For some reason, he couldn't take his thoughts out after gazing at her. He was entirely silent at the last moment, the school coming to view.

* * *

The noisy terminal gave off its busy workings, continually taking in and taking out travelers into their routes. Sauntering with her bags dragged along behind her, Kim headed towards the benches after her flight. Slightly exhausted, she took her seat and waited. Gazing at the crowds, she made her whisper to the air as if to make a command.

"True Caster, do you sense anything peculiar yet?" she inquired to her Servant.

Still not making any appearances at the moment, his detached voice came with a reply. "It seems faint, Master. I judge it as quite distant but they're around."

She gave out a sigh, her mind drifting as she took out a piece of paper from her jacket's pocket. Opening the folded sheet was a letter, its symbol marked in it was distinct for her to recognize. She browsed through it once again, recalling the reason she was there in the first place.

_So, I was sent here to investigate the flawed candidates. I guess that isn't the case here. _She pondered in her head, gazing in between the lines. _They also want me to participate in the Fifth Holy Grail War for this huh? That might be a good way to do this. This isn't going to be easy._

"Is something the matter, Master?" the voice went once more in question. It caused Kim to snap back from her reverie. "You seem distant."

"It's nothing. Don't worry." she replied as she straightened herself out and brought the letter back inside the concealing pocket. "Speaking of which, could I just call you Simoun? I feel uncomfortable calling you by your title."

"That would be fine, Master." his voice came in a quite casual tone. A slight chuckle came in turn with her suggestion. "Besides, since we have no clue yet regarding the situation of the War. Not to mention, it feels comfortable when you call me that."

The young lass smiled as she turned her gaze to a particular person among the crowd. A man dressed in a black suit was coming close. She stood from her seat and took hold of her luggage, a gaze giving a reminiscent expression upon meeting him up-close. The man was around his early thirties, evident through the development of his body and the youthful look of his face. He greeted her with a slight bow as he halted his approach, an act of courtesy given to her.

"Welcome, Mistress. We have been expecting you." he started off with a greeting. Straightening afterwards, he could not hide the joy inside him.

"Oh, thank you, Long." Kim replied in gratitude to his service. As she was about to pull the luggage, he interrupted her for that moment.

"Allow me, Mistress. You must be tired after that trip." Wei gestured to the luggage as he reached for it, helping her with the load that she bore. The concern this man showed was something Kim deemed as his quality.

"I'm fine, thank you." Kim began to walk as they leave the terminal. Reaching for the glass door, the car was there waiting for them. A door was already opened on the back seat; the navy blue shade of the vehicle gave its luster on that morning. She walked towards the car and boarded.

The vehicle departed and went on its way, blending along the cars in traffic along the highway. Kim gazed at the window, watching the surroundings at its fleeting pace. Her mind drifted, flowing thoughts coming at random as the car seemingly glided with the smooth flow of the highway traffic as it cruised. Every concern came at random but only one issue came to her head.

_The flawed existence must be corrected. I must fight in this war for that purpose? But I'm after the Grail as well. Are there others such as me, fighting for their own goals? _The pondering that she was doing was making her weary. The fatigue that she had during the trip was taking its toll on her. She shook off the thoughts in her head as she slowly closed her eyes, laying her head on the leather seat of the car. Silence, it was the only thing dominating that she drifted…and fell asleep without a word.

* * *

The corridors were graced by students as they are heading their way towards their classrooms. The view outside now instilled the brightness of the day. The chatter made by the students filled the air, the time vacant for the next class now livelier. But this was ignored by the music playing from the earphones placed on the young man's ear. The lad walked without any care with what's around him on that moment as he went through the corridor. His bag was slung on his shoulder, its white shade contradicting to the usual black color that others had. The strands of crimson were cast aside slightly, though they obscure the half of his face. Wearing a casual countenance, he passed them by.

Placing a hand into the pocket of his trousers, he lowered the volume of his music player as he overhears the conversations made by some students. He paused for a while as he went and leaned on the opposite wall. There, he began and listened.

"Have you seen the news last night?" asked a male student.

"The one about the accidents and murders?" said the other.

"Fuyuki City's becoming a dangerous place now." a girl remarked in the conversation. "The number of people killed now increased drastically for the past few days. What's going on?"

Kira simply snickered as he turned the volume back up, the music flowing once again. Resuming his pace through the corridors, he mulled over the rumors spreading around campus. The news was quite disturbing at an alarming rate but it seemed too normal after all the bad things the media has put into coverage. It was too…common in some sense, finding that death by mass numbers is just statistics. He shrugged at it, giving no regard as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Too typical of the news today," Kira whispered to himself as he walked, minding not everything around him. His eyes searched continually for his classroom door, still thinking on the issue that still runs in mind. "The vicinity is just close, that's the difference. What a prelude to the war…"

The last words drifted in his mind, an inward chuckle muffled by closed lips. The song rang in his ears with the beats of rock; heavy and distraught. Amidst the crowd and the music, he felt the air stir with a presence he had not taken into notice. The air seemed dense, too dense for a crowd. It was distinct that there was something else reeking. An aura of power was there, a sorcerer's aura, a Master. His calm facade remained while eyes kept gaze on his path, letting his senses feel its vicinity. Every step he took, it increased in tension and density. The source was just nearby, steps away from what he could guess.

His sight narrowed, taking grasp of a young lady making her saunter. Dressed in the same uniform as the other girls, she walked passed them with a cold demeanor. Her raven hair seemingly glistened, some strands on both sides bound in pigtails locks whilst the rest flowed freely. Kira knew who this girl was, by name it drifted with the suspicions growing within. There, crossing paths on each other as they pass by, their eyes met at a fleeting pace. Cold gazes exchanged, eyes of emerald meeting with dark brown orbs. On that moment, he somehow recognized who she was. If she would recognize him, that would be in a different matter. A grin came plastered on his face whilst both have passed by each other and go their own ways.

_Rin Tohsaka. _He mulled over her name in his thoughts, finding the name amusing. _I knew I heard that name from somewhere now. From the aura, she's one of them. There might be others here._

"This is going to be fun…" his words drifted as he took a turn to his left and entered the classroom.

* * *

Victor stared blankly at the blackboard, the classroom filled with students as they have taken their respective seats. Flipping the pen around his fingers, he stared at the window. The discussion was idling, the tone of the teacher's word quite boring for this case. But this wasn't the part that troubled him. Something in the air seemed off, confusing his senses. He gazed at the blackboard blankly for a moment, watching the scribbling that the teacher wrote.

_I might be paranoid or there's something else here in this room. _The youth pondered to himself; his fingers tapping on the table with unrest. Closing his eyes, he made his focus.

"Trace on." Victor whispered as within him sparked a surge of energy, a circuit activated with one command of will. Amidst the darkness of his closed eyes, an image of the room was seen. The students and the teacher in this classroom were silhouettes in this plane of vision, filled with swirling colors of green and orange. Two of them stood out as they were cloaked with an azure aura, something that seems to denote a dormant presence.

_That's not it. They have dormant power, but this isn't the one I'm looking for._He commented mentally as he upped the scale of his search. He activated another circuit as he widened the trace, this time the whole campus was taken in view. The mingling silhouettes of green and orange remained in a vast scale, each room filled with such. Among the ones he searched, his attention was caught as this discovery was found. One figure amidst the crowd of verdant shades stood out with a crimson glow, its whole body outlined with lines that resembled circuits. There was more to his surprise, finding that there are two more of these figures that bore the same signature. With a sigh, he opened his eyes, deactivating the spell. _Whoa, that was crowded._

He looked at the teacher as the drabbling went on. His words seemingly entered his ear and left on the other, meaning not a point that can catch his interest any longer. Relief came to him when the bell rung. The students began to take their belongings and sort them in their bags whilst the teacher unceremoniously prepared to leave.

"Looks like I'll be staying here a little while longer." Victor said to himself, sorting his notebooks back in his bag. To him, this will be quite a long day. With one message in his head, he made it through with a notion of transmitted thought. _Gran Rider, we'll be staying behind. Be prepared for three Masters in this campus._

* * *

The sun began to set by the hour, the day ending as the time has passed quietly. The students had made their departure to their homes after dealing with their actions. The brazen light bleeding with its colors painting the sky with its contrasts, it drew in the fact that the night is now near. A figure standing atop the clock tower of the school took watch of the surroundings. No one took notice of him there as he peered with his watchful eye. His garments of crimson and black seem to match the shades of the western horizon. With his short silver hair dancing in the wind, he made his thought clear for the transmission.

_Master, the area is clear. _He spoke the message with his mind, sending it to his Master. It was not long when a reply came to him.

_That's good, Archer. We'll proceed as planned. _His Master's voice gave its reply, letting him take action as he vanished from where he stood.

As the sun had truly vanished under the western frontier, the night has taken hold as a young woman stood at the school grounds alone. Clad in a long sleeved shirt of red and a short black skirt. Matching that ensemble were the black knee-high stockings on her legs and the leather shoes that trample on the dusty earth. Her black hair danced in the wind's sudden breeze, her emerald eyes staring at the lad standing at the distance. Notable of this youth was his crimson hair, his apparel of a linen shirt and slacks atop a coat, and his strange smile. The lights placed on the lamp posts flicker as they cast their glow on the surroundings, setting shadows on where the two stood. An uneasy air ensues, calling on what shall become a battleground.

"Well, well. I never expected to see you here, Rin Tohsaka." The youth stated with a smirk written on his face, his right hand waiting patiently as it was perched within the pocket of his slacks of midnight black. "You make things exhilarating for me to enjoy this war…"

"You're in this war as well, eh?" Rin answered, tilting her head as she crossed her hands in reply. "You surprise me for this, Kira. Having to fight you in a place like this? What pushed you to join this war anyway?"

Kira kept his stand, at a ready even if he has not moved an inch from where he is. The expression on his face changed as he lowered his head for a bit, taking his hands to idle on his sides. Clenching his fists, he winced as he made his reply. "I'll tell you…."

"….while we fight." Word trailing from his lips, he dashed forth towards Rin. The young lady was aware of his motion as she launched herself back, her hands flicking a number of jewels towards him. Endowed with enchantments, the jewels shone and brought their effect as frost began to burst from their brilliant confines. This was something insulting to Kira, that moment forced him to act fast. He made his focus then and there, his circuit activating as the energy rushed within. To that effect, his fists glimmered as they were inscribed with the glowing lines of his magic circuit. With one quick whisk of his hands, the air ignited and countered the ice shards that burst forth from Rin's favored jewels. Finding himself in a strange situation, he snickered as he continued with a glimmering fist, enchanted with the elements. The circuits within his body sent its surge, stirring the wind to gather around his form. With one tap of his tarsals on the dusty earth, his form was propelled to his target. The winds circling about him made its push, rushing towards Rin as he would be ready to strike quickly with his fist.

Unnerved by such relentless advance, Rin felt one thing was needed. With one word, she beckoned.

"Archer." She called on that moment.

Right before his eyes, a Servant garbed with garments of crimson and black made its appearance. He was startled by the sudden appearance of her Servant. Gritting his teeth, his fist made its thrust towards Archer's torso. The Servant raised his favored blades of black and white, crossing them across his chest as he blocked the enchanted blow. The impact of the anima and the Phantasm pushed both apart, putting them at considerable distances. With the trio landing on the ground, Kira paused for a moment as he grinned.

"Now this is a surprise." He snickered as he raised his hand, aligning the open palm at the level of his visage. Licking his lips, he brought the circuits of his body to ignite, setting forth the space on his palm to burst into flame. Whispering a number of lines without her hearing, he recited an incantation. The last word came out in an incoherent voice, something the two could not comprehend what it was. Without warning, he brought his arm to whisk in a crescent, its path arcing to his back then halting to the direction he aimed. The flames vanished, as if swallowed by the wind itself. Unbeknownst to them, the ground began to spew founts of fire, exploding in pillars as they rush towards the two beings.

Having no time to move, Archer slid behind Rin. His arms coiled around her form, holding her close to him as he tensed his tarsals and launched them into the air, avoiding the explosions from the ground. She averted her gaze to the ground, searching for her adversary. It was a surprise that he would use an elemental spell without her noticing it. She was simply impressed and at the same time, threatened by that display.

_This will be a problem. _She commented in her thoughts, her eyes still searching at the ground where he stood. The cloud of smoke that the spell made began to clear, showing his prone form standing. Without any hesitation to spare, she brought one hand to stretch out. Her index finger made its aim whilst the circuits made their surge and glow on her forearm. It was a spell she knew very well. The space affront the appendage made its dark distortion, gathering a compressed mass. Without a flinch, she brought her craft to activate as the dark sphere made its blast. The darkened matter rushed through the air with ballistic speed, striking the ground of where Kira stood.

Kira was taken by surprise. Raising his hand before him, he focused as another craft was forged in mind. The space around him made its distortion with the pressure of the wind. The motion of the zephyrs circled about his frame, altering the pressure to his defense against the barrage that soon came to him. Rin continued to fire with her spell, shooting out darkened bullets from the distortion on her finger. Kira remained with the shield he crafted, blocking most of the volleys while a few would pierce through yet merely miss his body.

_This is getting annoying, I need a counterattack. _These words rushed in his mind as he pondered about this situation. He wouldn't want to use his Servant this early. This was out of his control now. _Chaos Assassin, initiate a counterattack now._

That thought of command was sent to its recipient. The duo descended to the ground, Rin still firing her barrage. Yet without warning, burning spheres shot out from behind the two as they rush in velocity to where they are.

Archer made a quick turn, feeling this attack would come out. Stretching one hand, he made his craft of Tracing. From there, a prismatic circle made its formation with its petal-like panels. The blasts of flame were shielded, protecting the pair from that ambush. Yet unbeknownst to Archer, there was another attack from above. A shadow that hovered up the heavens above them made its strike, a slithering limb with its tremendous length shot out to assault. By reflex, the crimson Servant took hold of Rin once again and lunged out of the way, avoiding that tentacle-like object by mere inches. He turned to face the shadow, but not a sight of it was found. He now had clues about this man's Servant.

"It's an Assassin class." He said to Rin, his eyes fixed at Kira.

Rin stood her guard as he looked at Kira. She gave a mischievous smirk as she spoke mockingly. "I thought you're supposed to tell me? What happened, cat got your tongue?"

"Well, I feel like not talking about it tonight." Kira answered with a chuckle, at the ready with a move in mind. "I feel like having fun with you first before telling you anything. So, shall we play some more?"

* * *

Victor kept watch atop the rooftop of the school building, being the spectator of the ongoing battle down on the grounds. While gazing at the exchange of attacks, the stillness around him was stirred. The winds blow with their cold touches, whisking the hems and edges of his clothes and the strands of his hair. He assessed the situation, perusing at the very battle that's taking place.

"So these are the two Masters…" he said with his voice trailing away. His fist made its clenching form, tensing them at the ready. Feeling the wind has shifted with its density, he could sense something was nearby. Unbeknownst to him was the leaping figure in such an ambush. With a lance gleaming with crimson, it waited for such blood to be spilt. The air was filled with the sound of clashing metal, its loud clang now taking his attention. The young man turned quickly and noted his Servant stood right there in such a short range. There, the warrior stood with his sword as he protected his master, his armor from the ancient orient gave its glimmer under the moonlight. There by some moderate distance away from them was another Servant, distinguished by his azure garments that hugged his whole body. The dark shade of his hair gave its luster, contrasting the light complexion. Another contrast would be his spear, blade and shaft gleaming with blood crimson. It was apparent that his weapon was dictating his class for only one would wield such a weapon.

"Hey, keep your eyes peeled. Do you want to get yourself killed, kid?" the Servant grunted at Victor.

"I'd like to thank you now, Gran Rider," Victor gave his smug reply. "But would you mind fighting him than COMPLAINING!"

"Well now, kid." He turned to his opponent. He sheathed his sword as his braided hair of black slightly waved at the sudden motion. He smirked as a wave of excitement filled him. "You're giving something worthy of my challenge."

"This will be quite fun." The servant made its reply. Whirling his spear in a number of twirls, he made his stance as he gazed at his opponents. "Gran Rider, is it, are you fighting me with your sword?"

"Well now, you must be waiting for your day to die, Lancer." He replied as he sheathed his jian, his straight sword. A gleam of light soon began to make its revelation on his right, bringing into materialization a halberd. Taking his pole-arm within grasp, he charged forth. "Let's see how good you are with this!"

Both warriors came rushing at each other, their blades gleaming under the moonlight. Meeting in the center was a powerful clash, an impact that reverberated around the hold of the rooftop. Such strength gave its knock-back, yet the two would not relent as the effect to them was little. Bearing no pause of hesitation, Lancer swung his spear with agility, and then a thrust aimed at Gran Rider's torso. By reflex, he parried with the shaft of his halberd, throwing the blow aside and gave a diagonal counter-swing. Agile as always, Lancer brought his torso in a bow to avoid the attack, letting his spear pass through his back. Standing upright after the evasion, he went on with a vertical stroke rising in ascent.

Victor simply watched as he observed the battle. Clash after clash, swing after swing, none of them would give in to defeat. As he looked beyond this battle, one thing was noticeably missing. This was a surprise to him.

"No Master? Lancer doesn't have a Master with him?" he commented.

With that in mind, he made his focus. The circuits within his body began to stir as the craft became active. Closing his eyes, he began his detection craft which was used earlier. The images made their wave as they continued rushing, looking far and wide within the campus where the opposing Master would be.

* * *

Unknown to the combatants, suspecting eyes were watching. Curiosity was luring the lad to give chase, lurking within the shadows of the campus. He watched, wondering what was going on. He waited within the shadows, witnessing the supposed clandestine battle. Confused, his mind raced, uneasy with the conflict.

"What's going on? What is this?" Shiro's voice came with a question.

Unknowingly, his very whisper stirred the air. A Servant's eyes lay its gaze to where he is. They were lined with malice and chaos. They were found out. As brought by instinct, a rule must be followed with such. Now what awaits the lad…is peril.

* * *

(End of Chapter)

Well, there goes the second chapter. Looks like Shiro will be having a little trouble on this one. What will happen to him? Will his fate be decided here at an early time? Find out on the next chapter.

In case you're wondering about the name of the Servants' classes (and nicknames for a few), there is a reason to that. The notion of True is just repetitive that some Masters decided to distinguish them from the others. One of these is Victor's Servant, Gran Rider. This was supposed to be called True Rider but the point is that he got tired of calling it that. Instead, he gave him Gran Rider as a title of his class, distinguishing it from Rider (who's yet to make an appearance). Another would be Kim's Servant, True Caster. The reason why she decided to call him Simoun...you have to find out on the following chapters for his background, it's quite connected. Now you got the tidbits, I'll be seeing you around for the next chapter.

Sydney Grise


End file.
